


【井泽x山内】解药

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 绝对零度/横右/虐身没想到还会更新这篇山内小可怜 太喜欢了本来想直接开车但觉得还是圆一下之前的剧情井泽不是渣，是有理由的渣（？4写不出来了 咕咕咕
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“说什么阻止我，你明明什么都不懂……”

有些颤抖的低沉声音夹着混乱的鼻息，喷在山内的耳侧。山内被按在冰冷的地板上，手臂被向后扣住，腿被固定成一个难受的姿势。

然而山内并没有想挣扎。

井泽又发作了。而他，是唯一的解药。

井泽瞪大着眼睛，仿佛不受控制般大口喘着粗气。他粗暴地拉下山内的裤子，山内的身体不由得绷紧了。

要来了。

两根手指插入山内的口中，虽然山内有所准备，但还是被毫不温柔的动作惊的轻哼了一声。手指草草的搅动了几下，又猛地来到山内的后穴，毫不留情地插入。

撕裂般的疼痛让山内弓起了腰。他咬紧嘴唇，隐忍着让自己不叫出声，流出的眼泪模糊了视线。

一定流血了，他想。

后穴被井泽用手指肆意地进出着。井泽还记得为他扩张，他已经很庆幸了。第一次的时候失控的井泽直接贯穿了他未经人事的后穴，让他不得不请假了一周。

身体似乎开始有些适应了。山内听见腰带解开的声音。然后，腰带勒上自己的脖颈。

说不清窒息的感觉和后穴被粗大阴茎进入的感觉哪个痛苦。山内觉得整个身体仿佛已经不属于自己。

他是将自己代入了深爱的妻子，还是恨之入骨的凶手呢。

山内迷迷糊糊地想着。井泽力气很大，缺氧的感觉令他就快要失去意识，山内感觉开始控制不住自己的身体，几乎就快要倒下去。

井泽似乎察觉了山内的异样，将勒在他颈间的腰带松开。终于得以再次呼吸到氧气，山内大口大口的喘息着。可井泽并没给他太多休息的时间，他将山内转到正面，扶起山内的腰，狠狠地、发泄般地一下下顶到最深处。

挡住子弹时擦出的伤口刚刚止血，却被井泽粗暴的动作再次撕裂了。血从衣服上透出来，可山内感觉不到任何疼痛，他已经连咬住自己嘴唇的力气也没有了。

发生的一切不过是在意料之中罢了。在来之前，他便做好了心理准备。

昏暗的房间里格外安静，只能听见两人的喘息，还有山内的身体被一下下撞到地面的声音。

井泽终于释放在山内的身体里。他拔出自己的分身，坐在一旁喘息。控制他意识的梦魇似乎已经离去，他看向山内，意识到自己又做了。而且，又做的很残酷。

“我说过不要来……”

井泽低着头。山内看不清他的表情。

“我不能放任不管。”

山内用没有受伤的那只手微微撑起身体。他抬起头，紧紧盯着井泽的眼睛。他的眼圈通红，刚刚流出的眼泪还未干，但目光却无比坚定。

“如果我不能帮上忙，至少可以用这种方式…”

他移开眼神，又低低的补了一句。

“…就当是为了未犯组。”

短暂的沉默过后，山内听到井泽长长的叹了一口气。

“如果我再次越过那条线…”

“请杀了我。由你来动手。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没想到这篇还会更新…  
> 我爱山内
> 
> 之前好像写的有些晦涩了…井泽的感情细节是有在变的，这篇对山内更加粗暴是因为山内就那样甘心被自己掐，井泽心疼但井泽不说反打（？

“为什么不反抗。”

山内微微张了张嘴唇，没有回答。

“我问你为什么不反抗！！！”

被抓住领口拉起，又用力甩开。身体撞击到地面，令他不受控地发出一声低低的闷哼。

今天的井泽格外粗暴。几乎是刚一进门就被踢上腿弯跪倒在地，然后又被抓着衣服狠狠摔到地板上。

脖颈被掐过的窒息感隐约还在，却因全身的痛楚而显得不再那么难受。山内保持着被扔在地上的姿势，等待着承受井泽接下来的施暴。

是从什么时候起开始习惯了被这样对待呢。  
被抓着头发拉起，清晰传来的疼痛让山内有些涣散的意识回归了些许。井泽的分身送到嘴边，山内顺从地张开嘴唇。

完全勃起的阴茎抵上未经开拓的穴口时，对即将到来的疼痛的恐惧依然令山内不自觉地浑身颤抖。

“害怕？”

在做这种事时井泽一向是沉默的。山内不知道这次突然的问话意味着什么。他不敢去看井泽扭曲的表情，只是犹豫着点了点头。

随即而来的是撕裂般的痛楚。

干涩的狭窄甬道被强硬地侵入，山内听到自己发出痛苦的呜咽。他几乎能感觉到被撕裂的地方正在缓缓渗出血丝。他试图努力调整呼吸使身体能尽快承受住这过于残酷的对待，但井泽毫不留情的深入使他几乎就要痛到昏厥。

熟悉的手掌再次覆上脖颈。山内下意识地抬了抬手，又自暴自弃地放弃了挣扎。

他闭上眼睛。

好似一场赌博，他却一次次甘愿用自己做赌注。

下身已麻木得渐渐感受不到痛楚。山内等待着承受将要到来的窒息，但卡在脖颈的手却迟迟没有狠狠的掐下来。

井泽的手似乎在颤抖。

下身的痛楚停止了。有什么热热的东西滴在脸上。山内睁开眼，对上井泽的视线。

他读不懂那双眼中藏着什么情绪。

脖颈的手最终还是拿开了。井泽俯下身，把脸埋在他的颈间。

热热的。

在香坂女士被杀之前，他们究竟发生了什么呢。

她之于他，又有怎样的意义呢。

山内在心中苦笑。自己竟然还有余力思考这些无谓的问题。他缓缓抬起手，抱住井泽颤抖的身体。仿佛压抑着情绪的盖子被打开，井泽终于不再压抑抽泣，尽情发泄着自己的情绪。

“我相信你。”  
感受到覆在身上的井泽似乎怔了一下。

“我相信你，不会越过那条线。”  
山内的声音因痛楚而显得有些飘忽。  
“如果你要越过那条线，那我…便和你一起。”

熟悉的手掌带着温度，缓缓抚上山内的肩。  
井泽似乎，第一次真正拥抱了自己。


	3. 一切的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是个类似前传的东西 依然有虐身
> 
> 不等剧情完结就开车的后果就是用4000字来圆(｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> 大概解释了之前的车为什么井泽会对山内这样暴力，以及山内为什么甘愿被家暴（？

是从什么时候开始注意到，自己之于山内似乎有着不太一样的意义呢。

也许是察觉到会议上一直停留在自己身上的目光，也许是找到证物时立刻像寻求表扬的孩子那样眼睛亮亮的喊着“井泽前辈“，也许是分析案件时总是抢在自己之前讲出自己想说的台词，然后期待的等着自己接上下一句。

甚至走到哪儿都有人打趣”山内最喜欢你了“。

糟透了。

井泽了解自己。无时无刻不在眼前出现的幻影是折磨着他的梦魇，却也是支撑着他的执念。他不只一次想象着自己拿着冰冷的刀刃，微笑着割开凶手的喉咙。

他一次次想象着那天的到来。想象着凶手的模样，想象着冰冷的刀刃一次次深入血肉的触感，想象着凶手的身体躺在自己面前慢慢变冷、变硬。

就像他的妻子和女儿一样。

也许某天，自己真的会越过那条线。带着温度的血会将整个世界都染成鲜红，而自己则终于得以在其中获得救赎。

这样的自己，是不需要同伴的。  
更不需要多余的感情。

井泽不知道山内期望从自己身上得到什么，他只是开始下意识的推开山内。他开始厌烦这一切。无论是山内小心翼翼的问候，还是关切的眼神。他人口中的“喜欢”对井泽来说却好像一层想要束缚住他的网，而自己与山内的每一个互动都仿佛是对亡妻的背叛。这一切结成了一个大大的茧，将他包裹在其中，无法呼吸。

没有人会懂。他把一切都赌在了未犯上，希望拯救更多像自己这样的人。然而，他却得知自己的妻子和女儿，正是未犯的牺牲品。

失去深爱之人，却无法毁灭近在眼前的凶手。

没有人会懂。

————————————

“我当然懂。”

在香坂的办公室，山内的情绪有些激动。

“正因为那样，井泽警官把一切都赌在了未犯上。”

无论是失去重视之人，还是被发誓效忠的警署当作“弃子”。虽没有井泽一般痛心彻骨，但井泽的经历，也曾实实在在的发生在自己身上。

怎么可能不懂。

如果有人能拯救如今的井泽，那一定是自己。

————————————

自从得知了真相后，井泽的样子似乎越来越不对劲了。看在山内的眼里，就好像有什么力量正在诱导着井泽，令他一步步迈向黑暗。

最近未犯经手的一起虐待儿童案因没有足够的证据，犯罪者得以逃脱警方的逮捕。案件归档后，山内偶然看到井泽在资料室翻阅犯罪者的资料，表情令山内不寒而栗。

山内开始更加密切地关注井泽。但井泽似乎在有意避开山内，不仅不再和他一起组队行动，还常常派他和其他组员一起外出调查。山内几乎无法与他碰面，索性在每天结束任务后到井泽家附近，悄悄观察井泽的动向。

今天的调查结束的有点晚。山内草草的在办公室吃了便利店买来的饭团作为晚餐，便抓起外套准备出门。

“你还真是喜欢井泽前辈呢。”  
听到小田切有些不怀好意的调笑，山内怔了一下，反驳了句“你在说什么啊”，又随即头也不回的走了出去。

喜欢……吗。

自己对井泽的感情，究竟是怎样的呢。  
山内自己也说不清楚。同是0号事件的牵连者，一开始也许只是因感同身受而产生的同伴情谊。但渐渐的，连山内自己也开始察觉，这种心情似乎萌芽出了一些别的什么，而自己却无法令其回归正轨。

作为一个监察者，如果可以置身事外地去评判井泽的表现，也许自己也会像上级一样，做出让他退出的决定，甚至还会建议将他送到心理诊疗机构接受专业的帮助。可与之相反，自己却多次在上级面前不自觉地维护他，希望他继续留在未犯。

说不清是为什么，也许只是山内的一厢情愿。山内愿意去相信井泽绝不会跨越那条线。

“如果他真的失控，你能做到杀了他吗。”

香坂的语气并不严厉，但这几个字却像尖刀一般扎在山内的心底。

杀了他。

杀了井泽。

从拿到枪的一刻起，山内便无数次的想过这个问题。想着如果真的有一天，井泽在自己面前挥刀砍向他人。

他真的，扣得下扳机吗。

山内经历过无数严苛的训练，也出入过无数危及生命的现场。但从未有人告诉过他，如何杀掉自己的队友，同伴，亦或是…朋友。

朋友。山内因自己想到的词语而松了一口气。没错，所有这些只是因为井泽对自己来说只是超越了普通队友关系的朋友而已。

然而，几十分钟后，一切似乎都朝着最不应该的方向疯狂的偏离了。

整理了思路，山内趁着夜色躲在马路对面的角落里。这个角落是他多次调查发现的最佳位置，可以清楚地看到井泽家的内部，也可以安全地隐藏自己。

监视他人并不是什么有趣的工作，但也许因为对象是井泽，山内并不觉得如其他任务一般枯燥。

井泽的生活很规律，有时令山内觉得规律到可怕。这个时间井泽一般会坐在桌前看一些资料，可山内并没有在桌前看到井泽的身影，但客厅灯却是亮着的。山内仔细看向屋内，发现视线被沙发遮挡的地方，露出井泽的手臂。

山内感觉全身的血液似乎都涌向头顶。他疯了一般冲向马路对面，井泽的家门没有锁，山内闯进客厅，发现井泽躺在地上，似乎刚刚经历过一次情绪的失控，还在大口地呼吸。地上散落着的文件袋里掉落出一把装在证物袋里的、血迹斑斑的刀，山内看到文件袋上写着“鉴定结果”。

“井泽前辈！你没事吧？”

顾不上思考太多，山内扶起井泽。井泽似乎还沉浸在崩溃中，只是直直的看着面前的山内。良久，井泽推开山内，慢慢起身，坐到沙发上。

“井泽前辈？”

山内很少看到井泽失控的样子。他拾起散落在地上的文件时，震惊的发现鉴定结果显示那把刀正是杀掉井泽妻子和女儿的凶器。

而这无疑是把井泽更进一步地推向深渊。

“井泽前辈，这些…都已经过去了。”  
山内坐到井泽身边。  
“用未犯保护更多人，才是我们的使命不是吗。”  
看井泽依然没有任何回应，山内起身，扶上井泽的肩膀。  
“你的妻子和女儿，一定也会希望你这么做。”

这句话意外地有了反应。井泽猛的抬起头。  
“你懂什么。”  
山内对上他的眼神，感觉整个屋子的温度都冷了几分。

井泽还沉浸在过去的痛苦中无法脱身。这样的煎熬总会有一天化作恶魔将他吞噬，而自己必须在这之前将他拯救出来。

不去管井泽发出的骇人气场，山内固执地瞪着井泽的眼睛。  
“井泽前辈，你必须振作起来。”  
扶在井泽身上的手又加重了几分力量。  
“你的妻子和女儿已经不在了。是时候让她们解脱…”

话还没有说完，山内便觉得一阵天旋地转。自己被摔到了地上，而井泽跨在自己身上，像一头发怒的狮子一般瞪着自己，一手揪着自己的衣领，另一只手握成拳头，颤抖着停在半空。

“别再说了…！”  
仿佛从牙缝里挤出这几个字，井泽无力地垂下了双手。

“我已经…什么都没有了。”

井泽的肩膀微微颤抖。山内刚刚坐起身，却愣在原地。这是他第一次看到井泽在自己面前表现出如此脆弱的一面。那个幽默、睿智，似乎永远都坚不可摧的井泽前辈，那个曾在自己最低谷的时候接纳自己，为自己亲手做饭，将自己一步步引导出来的井泽前辈……

他们的距离很近。井泽一定没有好好吃饭，不过短短的几个月，他憔悴了很多。山内愣愣地看着这样的井泽，心底突然涌起一阵酸楚。

“你还有我。”  
拼命想要掩藏在心底的想法擅自从口中逃出，令山内自己也吓了一跳。本就过近的距离因这句话而显得愈发暧昧，山内下意识地看向井泽的嘴唇，紧接着又拉开了距离，像做错事的孩子般，低下头不发一言。

长久的沉默。山内终于鼓起勇气抬头看向井泽时，对上的是一张因愤怒而扭曲变形的脸。

“你想干什么。”

井泽咆哮着。山内从未见过这样的井泽。他张了张口却吐不出一个字，井泽身上的气场令他恐惧得全身似乎都有些僵硬，可他甚至不知道井泽为什么会如此愤怒。

后脑突然一痛。山内发现自己被推倒在地面上，紧接着，双手被山内用一只手抓起压向头顶上方。感觉到另一只手探向自己的腰间试图解开自己的腰带，山内惊恐地抬腿踢向井泽，却被井泽用腿牢牢压住，小腹上又重重地挨了一拳，令他痛苦地蜷起身体，冷汗从额头冒出。

裤子和内裤一同被井泽粗暴地扯下，然后胡乱地丢在一边。上衣被脱到手腕处打了个结，固定住了双手无法动弹，仅仅几十秒，山内白皙的身体就这样毫无保留地暴露在了井泽的视线里。山内恐惧地挣扎着，试图转身逃离，却被井泽一只手抓住脚腕拖了回来。

“井泽前辈！！！”

山内绝望地试图喊醒面前的井泽。他不知道自己触到了什么不该触碰的开关，也从未想过自己会陷入这样的境遇，自己的力气根本不敌井泽，他无谓地挣扎着，莫大的恐惧令他浑身颤抖。

“你就这么想，取代我的妻子吗…！！”

双腿被两只手强硬地分开，山内被摆成跪伏的姿势，一个硬硬的东西抵在自己的臀部。山内知道那是什么，他不住地哭喊着井泽的名字，可却没有任何帮助。

第一次接纳男人的后穴毫无准备就这样被粗大的阴茎硬生生挺入，撕裂般的疼痛令山内绷紧了身体，甚至无法叫出一点声音。眼泪沿着他的脸颊一滴滴落在地面上，跌碎成一个个圆形的痕迹。

井泽却毫不留情的一下下贯穿到最深处。他不想承认，在刚刚山内讲出“你还有我”那句话的时候，他脑内深深扎根的想要报仇这一想法似乎真的出现了短暂的松动。他甚至几乎险些就要流下眼泪，几乎要控制不住自己深深吻上山内的唇。

他恨这样险些背叛了妻子和女儿的自己，恨这样轻而易举地便动摇了的自己。他把一切都归咎于面前的山内。这个试图干涉自己生活、走进自己内心的山内。

他看到他们交合的地方渗出了丝丝的血迹。看到山内因剧烈的疼痛而甚至无法撑住自己的身体。可他控制不住让自己停下来。他甚至无情的伸出手抓住山内的头发，硬生生将他的上身拉起。他听到山内痛苦的呻吟，看见山内绝望的眼泪。可这一切只是变成了没有意义的符号，印在他的眼里、心里。

就这样吧。

就这样让山内恐惧自己，远离自己。那么自己就再不会有动摇，也不再有留恋。干脆这样毁灭就好。全部听从自己的欲望就好。

井泽终于释放在山内的身体里时，山内几乎已经失去意识，井泽刚刚放手，他便重重的地倒在了地上。井泽坐在一旁，怔怔地看着被自己无情地伤害了的人。情欲的释放似乎令他的理智回归了些许。

血。山内流血了。

井泽慌张的想要打电话叫救护车，却被山内抓住了衣角。

“不要…让别人…知道…”  
井泽准备拨号的手停在原地。

“未犯…需要…你…”

井泽再也无法控制自己。他跪在山内身旁，任凭积攒了太久的情绪化为眼泪倾泻而出。他解开山内手腕的束缚，颤抖着把山内抱上自己的床，试着用自己所知的方式为山内处理伤口。

“井泽…前辈…”

山内白皙的皮肤变得更无血色，疼痛使他讲每个字都忍不住微微抽气，但他的表情却温柔而坚定。

“我不会…让你…成为杀人犯…”

井泽愣在原地。在经历了刚刚的一切后，他甚至依然从未有一秒想过要逃离井泽。他只想保护他，拯救他，无论用什么方式。

良久，井泽点了点头。

一切似乎都在朝着最不应该的方向疯狂的偏离。  
结局如何，他们都不得而知。


End file.
